Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control of an image forming apparatus, under which control an operation screen is displayed on a terminal operation unit of a terminal device based on an operation screen displayed on an apparatus operation unit of the image forming apparatus. The apparatus operation unit of the image forming apparatus is operated by operation of the terminal operation unit.
Description of the Related Art
A remote panel function is known as a function for realizing remote control of an image forming apparatus connected via a network. This remote panel function is provided not only for remote control, but also for a monitoring function on the remote control side to monitor contents of operation executed on the apparatus operation unit side. It is therefore preferable that an identical screen is displayed on both the apparatus side and the remote control side. Particularly, in case of a remote panel function realized by utilizing an existing technology called VNC (Virtual Network Computing (registered trademark)), information transmitted from the apparatus operation unit side includes only screen information. In this case, as a matter of course, an identical screen is displayed on both the sides.
During use of the remote control, display of the contents of operation executed under the remote control maybe prohibited on the apparatus operation unit side by adopting a certain method capable of prohibiting display of the screen of the apparatus operation unit. In this case, however, the current machinery state is not recognizable on the apparatus operation unit side. On the other hand, when the remote panel is connected with the apparatus operation unit under operation, the contents of operation on the operation unit side are visible to the remote control side. In this case, problems may arise in view of security.
For example, JP 2009-253651 A describes a method for preventing leakage of confidential information by displaying a different dummy image on a pre-view screen or the like of job data including the confidential information, instead of displaying a part of an image including the confidential information, during remote control or direct control of an operation panel.
In addition, JP 2007-43647 A describes a method for maintaining security by displaying a different image such as a warning screen on the remote control side, at the time of display of a screen requiring security such as a service screen under remote control.
According to JP 2009-253651 A, leakage of confidential information is prevented at the time of display of the screen including the confidential information. However, other information such as operation procedures and screen switching procedures may be leaked to the outside.
According to JP 2007-43647 A, panel locking is realized by displaying an image on the remote control side different from an image on the apparatus operation unit side. However, in case of a remote panel utilizing VNC which only displays an identical image on both the operation unit side and the remote control side, this known art is not applicable.